


under the blue moon

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: greek au [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Ancient Times, Angst, Fluff, Greek AU, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, bambam is aphrodite, jackson is zeus, jaebum is hades, jinyoung is persephone, little drabble, mark is poseidon, they all have the same powers of the gods, youngjae is apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: perhaps jinyoung wasn't doing anything at all, and maybe jaebum was just growing soft, was just beginning to learn what all the other gods and humans raved about, love.





	under the blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> if this seems rushed, im sorry, i wanted to do a persephone and hades story but like,, less kidnapping, and more consensual and cute.   
> title comes from the song the killing moon by echo and the bunnymen

The first time that Jinyoung met him, he was more than taken aback.

Of course, you would hear nothing but negative comments about God of the Underworld. It is hard not to since he was ostracized from everyone else. It was one of the yearly festivals, for Jackson, when he 'came out of is cave' like BamBam liked to call it. Really, Jaebum was never invited to any other festivals, besides Jackson's. 

Jinyoung had danced part of the night away, with his friends, even Yugyeom who he often gave a hard time. But he found himself sitting on in the gardens, which probably shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. He was the one who had perfected these gardens.

He was sat on the bench when he saw him.

It was almost easy to miss him at first, his all black attire making him easily blend into the night, i nthe shadow of the bushes underneath the moon. Jinyoung also suspected that he may have been using Shadow Powers to keep himself hidden. But there was no mistaking that aura, the ancient feeling of one of the Big Three, that Jinyoung was used to by now. This was different in a way though, powerful, but there was a dark lingering, of years of pent up emotions.

It wasn't unsettling though, Jinyoung wasn't afraid. If anything, he was curious. "You know, I don't think you're as well hidden as you think you are."

He was there then in front of him, cold and emotionless face looking down at him, and he was breathtakingly handsome, "I wasn't trying to hide."

"Sure you weren't," Jinyoung let a smile slip on his lips as he leaned more to the side and giving him a look as if telling him to sit. Jaebum gave him one hard look, before scowling and sitting down on the bench next to him. "Do you like the garden?"

Jaebum gave him a look from the corner of his eye as he turned back to look at the hedges, "Yes. You're very talented." 

"I'm glad you like it. So since you were out here hiding-"

"I wasn't hiding," he insisted again to which Jinyoung simply ignored and continued on talking.

"-I am assuming that you wouldn't want to go inside and dance with me?" he blinked up at Jaebum who's face was still in a cold mask.

"You assumed right."

"So, will you dance with me out here?"

This finally got a reaction out of Jaebum, his response not immediate as he just stared at Jinyoung, eyes growing a bit wider. Since it wasn't a reject perse, Jinyoung stood up and held out his hand for Jaebum to talk it. The god's gaze went from Jinyoung's face and then down to his hand. After over a minute has passed, reluctantly his placed his hand in Jinyoung's, and Jinyoung smiled as he helped pull Jaebum up and into his arms.

He stumbled as he was pulled up, but then stood there, leaving Jinyoung to make sure that he put his arms around him and that they were positioned correctly so that they could sway to the music being performed by Youngjae. Eventually, Jaebum joined in causing Jinyoung to have to stop putting in all the effort.

The two stayed like that, swaying to Youngjae's sweet voice, and Jinyoung was left the entire time that he wasn't staring at Jaebum to wonder why people feared him so much. He seemed harmless, if he was really has scary or mean as people said he was, wouldn't he have screamed at Jinyoung or tried to assault him? But he was just quietly dancing along with Jinyoung. Just as he was about to say something though, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away, and Mark was standing right there a frown on his face.

Jaebum pulled away from him like Jinyoung was burning him, and his face was clearly annoyed now as he looked at Mark.

"Come on Jinyoung,"Mark finally said as he broke off their staring contest. "Let's go hang out with real company. We don't have time for pity guests."

Giving Jaebum one last look, Jinyoung smiled at him before letting Mark drag him off.

That was his first meeting with Jaebum, and Jinyoung craved more.   
  
________

The second time they met, it was a bit more impromptu than the first time. Jinyoung was lying in the fields, a vine of flowers wrapping around his hand as he watched the clouds in the sky. Needless to say, he ended up dozing off as he dreamed about gardens and a handsome god. 

When he awoke, it was the opening of a hole and a dark body leaning over him that caused him the mild panic. But he instantly calmed as he saw behind the waves of black, that it was just Jaebum. 

That thought brought amusement to him, and he let a smile fall onto his face as he gazed up at the god who was now standing next to him. The thought of _just Jaebum_ , made him happy. That it was Jaebum, the same god who apparently never left his under world to come to the surface with everyone else.

"It's dangerous to just fall asleep out in the open like that Jinyoung." 

"Who has to worry when I have a dark and handsome god like yourself to come from the ground like that? Hello by the way." 

"You should still try to take care of yourself. Immortal or not, no need to be reckless." 

Rolling his eyes at Jaebum's avoidance of his flirting, he pouted, "Either come lay next to me or stop acting like my mother." 

Shutting up, Jaebum clearly chose to lay next to him. Jinyoung was staring up at the sky, the light of the sun making his tan skin seem almost as if it was glowing. Jaebum couldn't help but turn his head to the side, as he just stared at Jinyoung's side profile, wondering why he isn't the god of beauty? No offense to BamBam of course, but the times that Jaebum saw Jinyoung, he was always wowed with just how gorgeous he really is. The way that the light from the sun, and the puffy white clouds from the sky would reflect in his dark eyes. How his lips were parted, and he looked utterly content. 

Everything about Jinyoung interested Jaebum. From how he wasn't afraid, nor seemed to even hate Jaebum. To his looks, to his mind, he wanted to know anything and everything he can about Jinyoung. 

"You're staring at me you know," Jinyoung finally said, his voice all too soft as he turned his head to stare at Jaebum. 

With his face so close, Jaebum felt himself backing down rather quickly, "I should go back to the under world. It isn't anything good when I am gone for too long." 

"Wait!" Jinyoung grabbed his arm before he could shadow travel again. "Before you go, take this," he handed over his purple flower. "To remember me." 

The corners of Jaebum's lips quirked up slightly as he accepted the flower from Jinyoung, "Do you think that I could forget you so easily?" 

But before Jinyoung could reply, he was already gone in the shadows. 

______

At Jackson's next festival, Jinyoung would be lying if he said that he didn't actively search for Jaebum. He wanted to see him again, and he wanted to dance with him again. By now it was safe to say that he was more than infatuated with the god, these being the only moments he could see him, because Jinyoung very well couldn't just go to the underworld to see him out. 

Eventually, he found him. He smiled once he saw him, trying to blend into the dark background. But this time he was still around everyone else, and that in itself was shocking. With a wider smile, Jinyoung approached him, "Jaebum," he greeted. 

"Greetings to you Jinyoung." 

"Dance with me?" 

Jaebum gave him a weary glance but nonetheless took hold of his hand and let Jinyoung drag him to the center of the floor. Not only could he hear the gasps of others shocked, but he could feel practically everyone's gaze on him. But he made sure to just focus his eyes on Jinyoung, and Jinyoung only, which wasn't really hard to do. And as Jinyoung smiled up at him, with his soft and gentle smile, he could swear that he felt flowers blooming in his chest. 

It was fitting, since Jinyoung is the god of spring, and he wondered if this feeling was intentionally put into place by Jinyoung. It was calming, and he couldn't look anywhere but Jinyoung, could only focus on the way that Jinyoung's body moved with his. Perhaps Jinyoung wasn't doing anything at all, and maybe Jaebum was just growing soft, was just beginning to learn what all the other gods and humans raved about, love. 

And as he looked in Jinyoung's eyes, he thought that _yes, this really must be love_. 

______

It was a known fact that Jaebum does not go to any other festivals besides Jackson. 

So when it was Jinyoung's festival, and Jaebum showed up, gods, nymphs, and other beings alike were staring at him in utter shock and utter horror. 

"What are you doing here?" Mark hissed as he stalked close to Jaebum, the disbelief and anger written all over his face. "You know you aren't welcome here, you know you weren't invited. Just what are you trying to accomplish right now?" 

"I'm here for Jinyoung." 

"For Jinyoung?" Mark seemed even more taken aback. 

"Yes, this is his festival, is it not?" 

Mark never got to reply, because there was a voice shouting, "Jaebum!" but unlike anyone elses, it sounded happy. 

Turning around, Mark following his actions, the crowd was parted, and Jinyoung was standing there, smile so blinding, that Jaebum could have mistaken him for being the god of the sun (which was Youngjae's job). And everyone giving him crap was worth it, Mark telling him he shouldn't be here was all worth it, just to see Jinyoung's smile, just to see him happy. 

To the gasp of the crowd, Jinyoung raced towards Jaebum and wrapped his arms around him, "You came." 

"I did. I came for you." 

"Come on!" Jinyoung grabbed his hand and tried to drag him back to where he was going but Mark intercepted easily, holding onto Jinyoung's arm to stop him. 

"Are you actually serious right now Jinyoung? He's outcasted, he isn't an Olympian, he isn't one of us." 

Jinyoung frowned, "Neither am I. I'm not one of the twelve either." 

Before Mark could say anything else, Jinyoung pulled Jaebum away. Jinyoung may have been pretty and sweet like a rose, but Jaebum learned that night that Jinyoung was more than that, that he had his thorns. That he was stronger than Jaebum ever could wish to be. 

________ 

It was under the blue moon the next time that Jaebum left the underworld for Jinyoung. The moon was so full and bright, making it easier for Jaebum to see Jinyoung in front of him, pressed so close to him, because he had his arms wrapped around his waist. In return, Jinyoung's arms were wrapped around Jaebum's shoulders. 

Fervently, Jaebum pushed his lips against Jinyoung, desperate to continue to feel his touch. Because that was all he wanted, he wanted Jinyoung. He pulled away, to rest his forehead against Jinyoung's. "I'll wait for you, you know. However long it takes. I will always wait for you, I'll wait forever if I have to." 

"Take me now. Take me with you now." Jinyoung clutched onto Jaebum's shoulders, lips moving against his. 

"Jinyoung-" 

"No," Jinyoung shushed him. "I thought about it, I've thought about it for a long time now. I don't care about being outcasted. I don't care about staying in the underworld with you. I just want you, I love you." 

And so, that night, under the blue moon, Jaebum took Jinyoung with him to his home, to the underworld. But he was foolish for thinking that things would be okay. 

_____

The issue made itself apparent, several months in to Jinyoung staying with Jaebum in the underworld. Things were more than fine between them, and Jinyoung rejoiced in the fact that even in the underworld, he could have his very own garden. 

No, it was when Jaebum left the underworld, forced back to Olympus. Jackson standing in front of him more than furious. "What were you thinking Jaebum?" 

"He wanted to go," Jaebum explained. "So I took him." 

"The underworld is no place for him Jaebum!" Jackson snapped at him. "You know this, you know the underworld isn't a place for him. And now, because he is there in your filth, his mother is refusing to change the seasons, it has been winter for months now. The world needs Jinyoung, Jaebum. The people need food, that his mother isn't giving them because you felt the need to be selfish and didn't think of anyone but you in this situation Jaebum. Now bring him back, or so help me, I myself will drag Jinyoung out of there." 

And so Jaebum found himself back in his home later that day, standing at the entrance of the garden, his heart feeling heavy. And now, maybe he was wrong, wrong about what love was. Maybe this was love, having to give Jinyoung up, letting him go. Because he should have known things wouldn't have worked. 

The god of spring shouldn't be with the god of the underworld. 

The god of spring shouldn't be confined to the underworld. 

The god of spring shouldn't have to be reduced to only having this one garden. 

Jinyoung shouldn't love Jaebum back like he does. 

Feeling like he was walking a death march, Jaebum made his way through the garden, heading to where he knows was Jinyoung favorite spot. When Jinyoung looked up at him, his smile was as bright as ever. "Hey." 

"You need to leave." 

At that, his smile dropped, and the hurt was clearly written on his face. "What?" 

"You need to go back to Earth." 

"Jaebum what are you talking about?" 

"Your mother. She's refusing to bring the Earth out of winter until your return. The people are without food. They need their god of spring to return spring to them Jinyoung, they need you." 

"But I need you," Jinyoung frowned as he stood. 

"If you don't go, Jackson will come for you." 

Jinyoung let himself fall against Jaebum's body, arms wrapped around him tight, "I don't want to go. What if they don't let me come back?" 

"Then know I love you." That was a fear of Jaebum's, that after Jinyoung left, he wouldn't be able to come back. Or even worse, that he wouldn't want to. 

As Jinyoung turned his head to lean up so that he could kiss Jaebum, that was when he saw it. What his saving grace would be. "I'll eat a pomegranate." he frantically looked from the tree and back to Jaebum. "I'll eat the seeds of the pomegranate and then I'll have to return at some point." 

And Jaebum knew that this was love.

 


End file.
